


Know your Enemies

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Series: Sore loser Red [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Frenemies, Freshtale sans (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Too Lazy to tag everything, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Fresh reminds his edgy bro Red of a life lesson
Relationships: None
Series: Sore loser Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803610
Kudos: 12





	Know your Enemies

Everyone was in the meeting hall, Ink had gathered everyone for a check-in and to discuss any new ways to rid them of their destroyer problem.

Science!sans was comparing notes with Medic!sans on all the sans' they've met in the multiverse.  
Classic!sans was sleeping next to Swap!papyrus who was attempting to prank Classic by drawing on his face.  
Swap!sans was glaring at his brother for not paying attention.

Fresh!sans was playing the _'_ _I'm_ _not touching you'_ game with a on edge and very unamused Underfell!sans.

"You **duckin** are!" Red shouted.  
"Nuh uh I'm not touching ya bruh" Fresh said his finger hovering just a centimeter above Red's skull.

"It's my air!" He screamed to which fresh just laughed.  
"I don't see your name on it."

"It's still mine, it's my air its my breath, my personal bubble."

"Bruh, it's free air. You don't own it." Fresh giggled.  
"YOU ARE TOUCHING ME!" Red growled loudly.

Ink sighed as this was a normal occurrence Fresh would always do something to rile Red up. From taking Red's non-assigned seat next to his brother to asking him to pick a hand or playing ispy with the only detail being that it's red. Kid stuff and easy to ignore.  
"Red just ignore him his not even touching you. He just wants a reaction out of you." Ink said trying to calm Red down.

"I'm trying but he does this every time, and I've **duckin** had enough! And **Piss** off with your **duckin** censoring, I'm a grown **ash** Adult I will swear if I want to."

"Edgey bro you need to relax, I'm not touching you, this is me touching you." Fresh said and lightly placed his finger in between his bone brow.

Red snapped and everyone was shocked and stunned as the dust that was once Fresh fell into a pile onto the table and floor.

"What," Red growled looking around at everyone's shocked faces. A quick look at his brother; Fell saw a smirk of approval. Encouraged by that and their silence he continued, "I ignored him he escalated the game, I asked him to stop he didn't, when I brought it to your attention you told me to ignore it. Well, that didn't work last time and I defenitly wasn't going to do that again. So when he ACTUALLY touched me i treated it like a threat and eliminated him like I would any other monster in my own AU. It's kill or be killed." Red said with a humorless laugh. "You didn't want to take care of it like the so-called protector and guardian you claim to be, so I did. Permanently! And I bet that fucker's not going to comeback and mess with me again."

"You didn't have to-."  
"My brother has done nothing wrong. That is the law of our AU." Fell said cutting off Ink before he go into his 'good guys don't kill' speech "You knew that when you invited us onto this little council. If you really wanted to preserve the parasitic fucks life you would have acted accordingly but you did not and," Fell paused and gestured to the dust pile "now you are to late, and my brother properly defended himself."

"That maybe true by there are other ways of-," Ink started but was once again cut off this time by the opening of a portal.

Everyone looked on as a disheveled zombie like Underfell!Sans walked in. He eyes were blacked out his jacket was hanging off his shoulders and his feet dragged slowly across the floor as he made his way to the dust filled chair and sat down with a grunt.

The watchful group looked between their Red to this new one trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly purple mist started pouring out of the new ones socket.

"What th-!?"

_**_Fresh Poof_** _

There was Fresh sitting in his previous dust pile with his lightly spinning propeller hat, his false smile and brightly colored clothes, looking as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh haha! You think your a big man now because you stole my body! Well if you think I wouldn't du-"  
"Bruh, stealing is wrong, your copybro sold this body to me for a single gold piece. He said I could have this useless fuck because surely the shitstain can't fuck up being possessed. Luckily he was right." Fresh reached over and patted Red head. "Good job."

Red was too stunned to rebuke Fresh for touching him as he looked over at Fell who just raised an eyebrow at the news of selling his brother.

"Ink i believe you were discussing the idea of ambushing Error with some sorta AU trap thing."

"R-right, Right I was wasn't I." Ink said deciding to sort out the selling and possessing problem later.

"NO, we've got to discuss this" dream said pointing at red and fresh.

"What's there to discuss. I needed a new body, i went out and bought a new body."

"Red's body!" Sci chimed in.

"Yeah, an eye for an eye, isn't that right Fell?" Fresh said calmly.

Everyone looked at Fell remembering that it was his copy that sold fresh his new body. When Fell didn't reply immediately murmurs started some feeling as if it was wrong and others pointing out he bought the body fair and square, some even pointing out that Fresh swore.

"Ink the ambush Au idea?" Fresh smiles.

"Yeah so who wants be in the ambush?" Ink said trying to getting back on track, but no one was listening everyone was too busy discussing Fresh and Red.

"I spy with my little eye something, red." Fresh whispered staring directly at Red.

"Is it me?" Red growled as Fresh laughed.  
"Nope." 

Across the table Science sans fiddled nervously with his red pen.


End file.
